megaman_roll_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll.EXE
Roll.EXE is the NetNavi operated by Mayl Sakurai. She's the main character of the Megaman Roll series and is the youngest daughter of Tadashi Hikari, Lalinde Hikari, and Dr. Wily. Roll is the leader of the 13th unit with her partners Meddy and Rock as they protect the government server and humanity from maverick attacks and their leader Sigma, a former Maverick Hunter though she would like nothing better but to live in a world where fighting is non-existence and everybody can get alone with one another without fighting over the war of ideals. Roll was the second robot created by Wily (Quake Woman being the first), to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, Dr. Sakuari founded her in an abandoned building along with a chip that contain the data of her never completed brother X which result in him and everybody else calling her X until the Battle Network series where she was given Roll instead. Dr. Sakurai wasn't fully available to analyze Roll's internal systems and system code, but was able to learn another to create netnavis for the "government network project" where she was use as the basic design of all reploids with each one of them containing personality and abilities to her or something she did when she was still a robot. This makes her the mother of all reploids and some netnavis. Personality Roll is a kind-hearted navi and has been that for most of her life. Until she had a AI chip install, she was a crazy out of control monster that was always looking for a fight especially against her creator. Sometime after the Zero war, Roll's personality became cold due to feeling abandoned after Tadashi Hikari froze her with a promise of returning but passed away before he could and feeling like her present could spark another war. After joining the Maverick Hunter, she started regaining her care-free attitude cause of Angel Shine, Meddy, and Rock, and was actually the driving force of why Meddy became a fighting force in the Maverick Hunter. Roll is very concerning about everyone since in the year 19XX every navi was a expansion of her which is why whenever she's force to go up against them she tries to avoid fighting if she could. According to Megaman Battle Network Chronicles, Roll was in a relationship with Spider during their time as robots but what cause the two to separate is unknown. In the anime Roll personality is largely unchanged from the games except for the detail of her never opening her heart to anyone after being abandoned by Tadashi Hikari and actually show resentment towards him. In the Zero games her p Roll is also very loyal as she promise to obey Dr. Wily's wishes even if that mean breaking her moral code something that even Megaman could respect. After losing her memory of the Sigma war in the anime, Roll was very rude as she saw Mayl as a weak operator and even offer to be Lan's netnavi instead until an attack by WWW nearly took Mayl's life causing her to hallucinate about Tadashi Hikari telling her that she much protect the innocent. Game History Roll was created by Doctor Albert W. Wily and Doctor Tadashi Hikari for an unknown military project involve robots being use for combat against their enemies. She was originally called Zero off of the Zero project which Tadashi Hikari named for Wily's robotic research. Roll and Tempo were created with the special "Learned All" program install that would allow them to learn battle data of humans, technology, and other robots, Roll was also created with several other basic functions that are wisely unknown and their purpose surrounded in mystery. Roll was created due to Tempo inability to care about the situation making her unfit to represent the project, when he active her the first time she went on a rampage nearly destroying his laboratory and killing him until she malfunction and shut down this event cause Tadashi Hikari to install a AI program into her giving her a personality to balance out the military war machine protocol in her brain. Dr. Wily later install the Zero virus into her just encase it's host was in extreme danger. Sometime later she challenge Dr. Psycobo's prototype robot and came out victorious. She went to robot academy along with her sister Quake Woman and the other world's robots. Sometime later her and the other academy robots were sent to Choina to fight in a war and spend the last 5 months fighting against the Choinese army where they won, however the detail of the war isn't entirely clear except for the fact her and Quake Woman were commanders of the Japanese robot army. In Megaman Roll, Zero was sent to help the mayor of ACDC who was under attack by rogue robots and after saving the mayor, she was ordered by Dr. Hikari to defeat 8 robots that are causing trouble across the earth. After defeating them, Zero return to the government base only to learn every robot was killed by a spy and which she went after them. She learned that the person behind all this was on an old abandoned research station in outer space and which she took a shuttle to investigate. She met up with the spy named Double who was a maverick from the future and was ordered to gather data on her and which she made quick work of him, she later met up with Sigma who reveal himself as learned of the robot attack and took her that he was a reploid from the future created from her data in which she deny this. After defeating Sigma she manage to escape the exploding research facility with the events of the game leaving her traumatize due to the realization that she might be her own worst enemy and when telling Dr. Wily about it, he told her to dismiss it and return home. In Megaman Roll 2, Zero was ordered by Dr. Hikari and Dr. Wily to investigate a crash meteorite that landed near the military base that was giving off powerful energy singular. Zero met Slur, a robot from outer space. Her and Slur match came to a stand still and which she won her about the "evil energy" and they left. Zero learned of general saber meeting up with the mayor of ACDC fearing that his reaction could trigger another war